<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bursting Bubbler's Bubble by ScarletRedfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741290">Bursting Bubbler's Bubble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox'>ScarletRedfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Episode: s01 Le Bulleur | The Bubbler, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletRedfox/pseuds/ScarletRedfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir got trapped in a bubble and while thinking of ways to escape, Ladybug got creative in defeating Bubbler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bursting Bubbler's Bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Great.<br/><br/>This was <em>great</em>. <br/><br/>"You know, maybe this isn't so bad." Ladybug whipped her head around to glare pointedly at her partner, whose feet were on either side of her head due to the cramped space they were trapped in.<br/><br/>Trapped. <br/><br/>By an <em>akuma</em>.<br/><br/>Ladybug groaned. "Ugh, Chat Noir, how could let this happen? I thought I told you to watch my back!" <br/><br/>Chat Noir pressed a hand to his chest, feigning offense. "And I <em>did</em> m'lady! Um...maybe too closely..."<br/><br/>Ladybug rolled her eyes, before her gaze scanned the sky. "Oh no," Chat Noir turned and followed her gaze to rest on the other bubbles in the air, all the parents of Paris trapped in them.<br/><br/>Perhaps even his father was trapped somewhere, unable to get out. He was in danger, Paris was in danger. They had to think of something fast.<br/><br/>Chat Noir growled, lifting his foot away from his partner to slam it on top of the bubble keeping them imprisoned. "This is <em>catastrophic</em>!"<br/><br/>Ladybug rose an eyebrow, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. "You're telling me.'" Her maman and papa were also trapped in a bubble somewhere, they had to get out of here <em>now</em>. <br/><br/>"Hya!" Ladybug drove her elbow against the pink bubble, but the gum held remarkably well against their attacks.<br/><br/>"Maybe we should eat through it?" the look she shot Chat Noir silenced any other ideas the boy might even had. "Okay, new plan."<br/><br/>The spotted heroine stuck out her tongue in thought, eyeing the almost glowing layer coating the outside of the bubble. It was magic, maybe not even actual gum. It resisted their attacks, but maybe it was still vulnerable against something sharp like a real bubble? <br/><br/>"Chat Noir, use your claws to burst our bubble!"<br/><br/>Given the cramped space they were in allowing for little to not mobility, Ladybug was still impressed when Chat Noir striked a pose and hit the surface of the bubble with his claws.<br/><br/>No effect.<br/><br/>"...Sorry to burst your bubble m'lady..." his ears flattened to the back of his scalp, genuinely upset he couldn't help.<br/><br/>Ladybug released another sigh, but offered her partner a reassuring smile to ease his worries. "Its alright kitty, you did all you could." She drew in her knees to rest her chin atop them, brain still working for ways to get them out of their predicament. She eyed the item her lucky charm produced, a yoyo just like hers without the same powers of course. She was at a loss for what to do with a yoyo in this situation. <br/><br/>A hand settled on her shoulder, squeezing it in encouragement. "Don't worry bug, we'll figure something out. We always do." Ladybug could only offer him a half-hearted smile, but she tried showing him the genuine appreciation she felt at his attempts to cheer her up.<br/><br/>It wasn't long before Chat Noir mirrored her stance, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin on top of them in equal despair. "If only we could somehow destroy it..." <br/><br/>Wait...<br/><br/>"Chat Noir, your cataclysm!" she snapped her fingers but blanched at her partner's worried frown.<br/><br/>"Look how high up we are bug, how do we get down there safely?" both looked down in between them, spotting the city in chaos as the tiny figure of Bubbler continued trapping all the adults in bubbles.<br/><br/>"Don't worry, I'll have us covered!" she retrieved her yoyo and grinned confidently. <br/><br/>That made her kitty smile in return, before he called upon his power. "Cataclysm!" <br/><br/>His hand hovered over the surface of the bubble, before he tapped it with his claw. <br/><br/>The bubble burst and they were falling.<br/><br/>"Kitty, take my hand and take out your staff!" Ladybug withdrew the yoyo from her lucky charm, swinging it so fast it created a spinning wheel above their heads just like hers did.<br/><br/>Chat Noir complied, grabbing her hand tightly and clutching his staff with the other, "Now what m'lady?!" he shouted over the roar of the wind blowing in their ears.<br/><br/>His partner smiled. "Now you spin!"<br/><br/>Chat Noir smiled, elongation and spinning the baton as fast as he could with one hand. Their combined efforts still kept them in mid-air and slowed their descent and Chat Noir noticed why.<br/><br/>Ladybug hit one of the other bubbles adults were trapped in, her yoyo sticking to its surface just like it would to real bubble gum. Then, she instructed him to make a turn while still spinning his staff. <br/><br/>"Turn left Chat Noir!"<br/><br/>"Aye, aye, captain!" <br/><br/>Another bubble stuck to her yoyo, and another, and another.<br/><br/>Soon, it looked like Ladybug was holding a myriad of balloons on a single string, all the other bubbles sticking somehow to each-other.<br/><br/>"Now what do we do?" Chat Noir wasn't sure what his lady meant to accomplish, but he wanted to see how this would end.<br/><br/>Ladybug smiled a smile that told him they were in for a treat. "Now we'll visit the party crasher!"<br/><br/>Chat Noir used his staff to propel them in the direction of the akumatized Nino, who was about to hit another couple of adults with his bubble gun.<br/><br/>"Time to burst your bubble too, Bubbler!" Before the akuma could react, Ladybug threw all her weight in her arm holding the yoyo string tightly, all the adults still trapped in the bubbles coming towards Bubbler at high speed like a wrecking ball.<br/><br/>"What the- augh!" It hit him like a fright train and Bubbler slammed against a lamppost from the force of the hit.<br/><br/>Just as Ladybug predicted, all the bubbles were intact and the adults unharmed. Still, the heroine moved to adress the crowd. "I'm so sorry everyone! This was the only way I could think of to beat him."<br/><br/>It were her parents that spoke to her in a tone that made Ladybug almost anxious that they somehow knew her identity, a tone they used for when Marinette was feeling worried or scared. "That's alright Ladybug, you did what you had to do to save us. We're all grateful for you and Chat Noir's help." They smiled and the rest of the other parents nodded in agreement.<br/><br/>Ladybug smiled back earnestly, feeling pride at having such parents as were Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng.<br/><br/>"M'lady," she turned to greet Chat Noir holding up Bubbler's gun and throwing it to her. <br/><br/>Ladybug smirked and broke the item in half, the akuma flying out. "Time to de-evilize!"<br/><br/>Trapping the akuma in her yoyo, it flew out in its pure white form again. "Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug smiled at the small creature, so pure and white unlike its akumatized counterpart. <br/><br/>She threw her yoyo into the air, her voice clear as it called for her powers. "Miraculous Ladybug!" <br/>The magic washed over the entire city, freeing the adults from the bubbles, everyone safely on the ground without their bubble prisons.<br/><br/>Sabine and Tom immediately hugged each-other, rejoicing at their freedom. Ladybug smiled at the scene and held her fist out for her partner. "Pound it!"<br/><br/>But instead of bumping his fist against hers, Chat Noir held her hand gently in his.<br/><br/>Ladybug blinked in confusion at the sincere look in his eyes. "You were amazing m'lady." his green eyes twinkled in genuine awe, "I'm amazed everytime you save the day, because it means the girl I...admire behind the mask is even greater than I thought she would be and this cat is honored to be your partner." he bowed his head to lightly kiss the back of her hand, a gesture that normally didn't make Ladybug budge, but for some reason today, it made her oddly flustered.<br/><br/>At the speed of light and embarrassment, Ladybug quickly pulled her hand back, her face nearly blending into her suit. "T-Thank you Chat Noir, that was- that sweet..." she shook her head, her earrings reminding her of the time and she took her yoyo in hand, "Right! Um, save you-<em>see</em> you later kitty! Burn out! Um- <em>bug</em> out!" before she took off so fast she almost seemed to fly, just like a real ladybug.<br/><br/>Despite the warning beeps of his miraculous, Chat Noir took a moment to himself, his hand moving up to rest over his beating heart and a grin formed over his lips.<br/><br/>Yes, his lady was amazing, and the girl behind the mask, he found himself loving every day a bit more. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>